Cold Gaze
by skyloner.com
Summary: "If only we'll meet again...and if we meet again, then, please let me have an eternal sleep."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this anime either, haha. Only this story but not the real anime. How sad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cold Gaze"

Chapter One

_I returned. To meet you. Again._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the moon was being held closely by the sky,

I became frightened by loneliness,

So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.

When reflected in your eyes,

I would be smiling,

Never again shall I find a smile like that one.

In the pitch dark, my cries go on,

And there I see you,

Too far away.

To the point of breaking,

Hold me tightly.

If I can meet with you again,

Even in a dream,

Let me have eternal sleep.

To the point of breaking,

Hold me tightly.

The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing,

Your arms and beloved voice is slipping away.

I can't see you. I can't see you.

OoOoOoOo

Summer break has finally ended.

Vacation seemed fully enjoyed by people, especially, students. During this sort of break, for sure, people spent their time happily together with their families, some were doing part-times, and some students were damn tired stuck in tutorial classes, others were spending their nights at Okinawa—family gatherings to be specific, and may I add - some were spending their days with their lovers, beach gimmicks, outings and picnic somewhere there in a firm side of mountain and falls, springs, or maybe, in the seashore.

Summer vacation, that is the time when people _-well, students particularly-_ could relax and be happy together with their families. Teachers and principals, deans, and faculty stuffs, seem they've been having a deep relaxation during that time. For them, summer vacation is like having your self flying miraculously in the seventh heaven. They do, teachers do, not me.

Summer vacation. Darn it, I hate it when that time comes. Lots of reasons why I feel such hating it. Like, people can spend their lives with families during vacation: but can they not do it every day? I mean, it's like, _as if_, you can't be with your family and spend happy times just because it is not yet vacation? Are they trying to be funny?

However, how should I know? I haven't been spending some happy times with my family either, my parents are in overseas. I am the only son, and I'm living alone ever since I started to know how to move my feet and walk. Not alone either, but with some fluttering maids and strict major-domo _– oh God, may he rest in peace._That was a long time ago, everything now has changed. Everything. Even me.

Season changes every year.

Animals do hibernate, and they're changing too.

And then…People do changes. As well. And. OF course.

Nothing is going to stay as it has always been.

No one will stay just the way they are.

People keep entering in your life but in the end, they'll leave you hanging and behind. They can't keep restraining themselves. Someday, they'll show their true colors and proclaim their unique entities to the world. But that doesn't include me. I had changed, everything, but I can keep restraining and do pretend. That is how I always been.

Restraining and isolating myself, putting a barrier that separates me from everyone, that is what I am now. I was wondering - _Since when?_

Dark Kaitou. Who named me that name? Mr. Tsubuyuki, our major-domo told me once that it wasn't my parents who named me. Was it someone else then? How cruel, I couldn't even ask my parents as to why I have such name, _it's as if_, sounded like dark and lonely. I hate my name, it's gloomy. But somehow, it fits me. Dark.

I flipped and scanned the notebook I had in my hand, and when I flipped the first page, I saw the picture of the dearest person in my life. She was smiling there and I throb, it has been a long time. A small smile is seen on my lips as I stared a longer at her picture, she was so small and fragile, in my memory, she still is.

I wonder how she looks now that she's a grown up, it's been ten years since we parted and I never seen her after that. I wonder if…she still remembers me. Fft, I'm stupid. Of course she wouldn't remember me. That's the stupidest thing that will ever happen, and would be the last thing I would want to happen, ever.

The door opened and it showed Daisuke, the spiky red-head teacher of English II Class. He came closer to my table and slammed a thick book on my desk, saying,

"Hey, you stare a lot in that notebook Dark. Didn't you know we have a very short time, you must scan the profile book and familiarize your students first before everything else. Summer break has finally ended, you know."

"I know. What's this?" I asked while taking a hold of the book he slammed onto my desk.

I saw him scowled at me, "I think what you mean is – you _don't know_? God, Dark, that book is the list of students you are to handle this school year. They have pictures inside as well, the deal is, you must memorize their names and familiarize their faces."

"I see. Thanks." I answered, getting what he means.

I flip each after the other pages of the book and read some of the students' reasoning why they had chosen to enter our university. I started to read and…

_I am too excited that I am now entering high school life and my parents expect a lot from me. My father wants me to enter T University but I refused, instead, I prefer this school. It's because I want to meet and see personally the famous teacher of Kyou University in High School Department – MR. Dark Kaito! Te-hee! – Rina_

_I choose this school because that's what my heart says so! I want to become one of the students of Mr. Dark Kaito; he is my inspiration since my sister -who was once his student- told me about how cool of a teacher he is! – Sakura_

_I choose this school because my mother said that Mr. Dark Kaito is a good example and a model to all of the students. My brother was once his students, that is one of the reasons as well. - Ren_

"Unbelievable, isn't it? Almost all of the freshmen this year chose this school just for that lame reason. You started teaching just two years ago and look—you charmed a lot of students. I wonder if I should envy you or not, the thing is, I pitied those students. They just don't know how opposite you are from the rumors they've got." Daisuke stated after awhile, and then took a seat in front of my table.

I stared at him with a face he hated most, well, most of the teachers I may add.

"Don't stare at me like that, Dark. That cold gaze of yours is no effects on me," he said and he seems annoyed deep inside, "… Could you please stop wearing such one? It's as if you have your own world. Just a friend's suggestions huh, stop acting so detached; it gives a feeling as if you don't care anyone around you."

"You're not my friend." I coldly said, fixing the glass properly on my eyes.

"Aw. That one, I forgot too." he said in a hurtful tone.

Well, he knows what I mean actually, even though I keep pushing him away from me—he still keeps tailing me and to my dismay, he became the closest person in this school ever since I came, well of course, we know each other very well. I don't talk too much to anybody, the one who gain a lot of answers from me is the dean and Daisuke, unless it isn't important—I won't talk much.

I hate long conversations and I just hate it, so no one would care actually.

If I wasn't teaching and if it isn't class hours, I forbid anyone dare talk to me. Well, even if I won't forbid them—they still wouldn't. They know they'll get no answers from me… instead, they'll receive a frown and a scowling face of mine.

I just hate…making connections.

But in regards with Daisuke, essentially, we know each other for more than five years. We already know each other just before I decided to teach at this school, so he's the only one who can withstand my selfish attitude. And he's the only person that is closest to me in this school, among the teachers that is.

I don't know why I became so popular outside the school, why I turned out to be the coolest teacher on this school, why those students want me to be their teacher. In fact, as Daisuke had said, I am the opposite.

If being so meticulous and strict, if being so austere and stern, and even if I put a barrier between me and my students are my aspects of life – then why I turned out to be so cool in the eyes of those children? I don't really get it. The deal is, the only reason why I decided to teach at this school was that…

"Hey, Dark who is the person in that picture, by the way? I was wondering ever since why you kept that old, crumply notebook." Daisuke said, interrupting my wandering mind.

"Who?" I asked again. I don't get what he means because I was perplexed a moment ago.

He grabs the notebook from my hand and I wasn't going to hand it on him, but it's too late. He flips it and took an observation inside the pages, "This one. Who is this little girl?"

"She's my younger sister." I answered in a lower tone.

"Eh? After all these years you didn't tell me that you have such cute little sister, you cruel Dark." He pouted, err he doesn't look good in that face.

"How old is she? Three? Five?" he continued to ask.

I grab back the notebook from him and said, "She's sixteen now."

"Eh? I thought – well, she's still a kid in this picture, you know." He stated and there was a spark on his red eyes. "Hey, do you have a present picture of her?"

"That's the only one I have." I answered, putting the notebook inside my bag together with the booklist of students.

"What a perfect brother you are." He said ironically. By that, I grimaced at him.

I took my backpack and then after piling the papers on my desk, I stood up. Glancing at the wall clock hang above the door, I sighed.

"Hey, don't tell me you are going home now?"

"Of course." I answered tediously, descending my sight to face him, and pour him a slight grin on my lips.

"You are leaving so early and guess what, you didn't give an answer more than 6 words. That's a world breaker this time, the last time we talk it was 10 words at least." He said in a sarcastic tone and he was now standing.

I did just smile at him and said, "I am a busy guy, Daisuke."

"That one was 6 words again, are you purposely doing that? I don't really get you most of the time."

I smiled at him and that was my answer. Just then, I said, "See you next week, Dai."

"Yeah yeah." He retorted, irksome. I exited the room without glancing back. I know he was just pouting.

I am Dark Kaito, twenty one years of age. And this is my life story. I am a part-time History teacher at Kyou University, yes, a part time. Teaching is just one of my jobs and apart from that, I had had many works. I teach only at the morning every weekday, and I handle the first year A class section.

In the afternoon, well, that is another way round—as I said I am a busy guy. To be a teacher is not really my field, but I dared to. I decided to teach for one and only reason:

"Hoping to meet my younger sister. Again."

Even though I was forbid not to, still, as years goes by I realize that I am craving to see her. It's been ten years since I last saw her and at that time, I planted on my mind that there's no good if we're together. It is not good if we stay together, our parents told me that time. And yes, I know that is true.

I know very well that that is for her own good, and I am just her elder brother, a brother who seeks only for her safety…that is why—who am I to destroy my sister's peaceful life?

I know that even if we'll meet again she won't remember me. She won't be having any ideas who really I am, and what I am to her. Well, that is for good. And I am not hoping that she will remember me, in fact, I don't want her to remember me—that I am her brother. I will just ruin her peaceful life.

In spite of everything, and even years have passed still I can't forget about her. I miss my sister so much that there was even a time I planned to see her in America, although my parents won't allow. But, I just couldn't. I can't see her and it hurt so much.

I do not live here actually, I was in England for almost eight years and actually my parents still believe I was there. That I was in England, afar from them, away from my sister. But two years ago I heard from Mr. Chou that my sister was going to move in Tokyo from America, that she was now living on her own. Apart from our parents.

That news shocked me a lot, for it is rare for Okasan and Otousan to allow her to live on her own. But maybe they allowed her because they thought I was in England. How uncanny.

That's why I flew right after and came back to my homeland—Tokyo, Japan. My purpose is not to ruin everything I just want to meet my sister, want to see her grown up self, want to hear her voice and want to know how she is now. Somehow I felt like…I want to be in her side as she grows up even more.

My mother said she was fine and that she grows up as intelligent as me, that she inherits some of my habits like—eating cherries. Okasan never fails to phone call me and tell me how their life in America was, but, telling me isn't just enough. Assuring me that my sister is okay isn't enough. I want to see it for myself.

When I move here in Tokyo two years ago, I kept it silent from my parents. They don't know I'm here and I wasn't planning to tell them, anyway.

The first thing came in my mind when I came here, is to search and hire a detective. Unfortunately, the only information the detective got was that my sister was graduating in grade school. Of course I knew of that, I'm not that stupid for not knowing that thing.

He also informed me that she was going to enter Kyou University, and thus the reason why I decided to take a part time job at the said school. Apart from that, the detective got nothing but useless information. His main reason was that my sister's back round was strictly hidden purposely and is forbidden among anyone. Yeah, I believe that. I know it, anyway. So I can not blame the detective in the very first place.

So I decided. Nothing could find my sister but me alone. I am going to find her no matter what and even my parents can not hinder it.

I am going to see her for once again, just to make sure she's fine, and that alone is enough for me.

However, even though I have to find my sister, on the contrary, I can not leave behind my other jobs. It is very an important thing to me and I can not leave it just so easily. As I say, I am a verrry busy man.

As I entered my house—it is my own villa actually—my butler welcomed me with a glee attached on his face.

"Young Master, your costume is done." he bowed as I entered and I just nodded and said,

"Well done, ."

OoOoOoO

END

OoOoOoO

By the way, the lyrics above aren't mine. It was from Gackt Camui and he is the one who sung and own that song entitled: RETURNER. Yaykz. I really love this guy and all of his songs and albums!

P.S: I easily get lazy when it comes to checking my grammar, so I really prefer having a beta. If you are willing then please PM me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cold Gaze"

Chapter Two

_Finally…We Met._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It's all right now..."  
There's nothing else I can say, but  
if those tears will vanish again,  
then I'll become your clown

Always and forever, no matter when --  
I'll be right there for you and you alone.  
Ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
ever since the moment I recognized this feeling...

I don't know whether our tears  
have added up to more than our smiles, but  
-I'm nearby-  
That's the one thing  
that I can do for you...

Always and forever, constant and steadfast,  
I'll stand with you and you alone.  
Ever since the time I held you in my arms,  
ever since the moment I noticed this feeling

Always and forever, I alone  
will never, ever let you go  
Because I'll show you that I'll protect you...

since I noticed this feeling...

OoOoOoOoO

Black Rose.

A mysterious man clad pompously in a black outfit. His full body was covered deliberately under the dark cloak he wore and even if he wore a mask, his eyes were shown obviously, despite the fact that it can't be vaguely seen from afar. His mask was plain black with a red rose with three leafs drawn at the right side below the eye, on his left ear there was a fresh bloom rose to be found and it was red, bloody red rose with some thorns. Perhaps it was his trademark, a rose in his ear and the black outfit, that maybe the reason why those gossipers and media men called him Black Rose, and simply because he left a rose in the crime scene after he had stolen the oldest antique in the museum, Yamamoto Antique Museum.

Security guards assured that no one could enter the said museum in each night, especially at every twelve in the midnight. Armed guards and some assigned police officers were exchanging routines every night just to ensure the safeties of those antiques and old, preserve artifacts. How the culprit did entered the secured museum, is still a controversy and a puzzle that Shibuya Police Department must solve. Rather than that, no one seemed to know the unexpected appearance of an unknown man, but some old folks and police officers seemed to have a slight explanation to this. No one is in fact one hundred percent sure, though.

That's what the news told so, and I'm just listening where in fact, I got tired of that nonsense news.

Black Rose. Is what they have had named him.

I had pressed the remote and turned to another channel and all it showed was all about that mysterious thief last night, the criminal who broke inside the museum and stolen the antique and who, was then left a red rose and small note of 'See yah next time.'

Hearing the news and the exclamation of those self proclaimed witnesses I feel like throwing the remote on my TV's flat screen set, just dreaming that I could hit those stupid women and men that were interviewed.

Fah, of course I got pissed. Those witnesses were just saying that the man looks good despite of his masked façade and has a charismatic aura that swirled around him, that they can't actually believe that the man is actually a thief. For heaven's sake…he is a thief and a criminal so why praised him?

One of the police officers shook his head in disbelief as he heard the nonsense and stupid answers of the witnesses. And just then, I turned off the television as I burst a deep sigh. Instead of listening and wasting my time, I rather prepare for tomorrow's starting class. I am a prominent teacher and I must do my job well done.

Visualizing for tomorrow's happening, I then felt a sudden thump in my heart… Tomorrow…I could really see her.

I took a sit and scanned the pages of my student's booklist. I nearly forgot that I still need to familiarize their names and faces; surely, Daisuke will scold me for once again. It's not a big deal though because I can easily memorize things at any category, even faces of hundred people, I may add. Not that I'm genius or some kind of entity having some sort of super intelligence, it's only because my mind is use to it, rather say, I was raised to have it. The so-called perfect son of Kaito couple.

I was almost done and was now in the middle part of the book for just ten minutes, and as I flap the next page, I felt like that of a short voltage electrified my brain and I was then stupefied. My hands were apparently stroked for just seconds and in a minute I could feel now that my hands were shaking spontaneously, trembling as if I am seeing a live murder case. I don't know why I would feel like I am going to explode, but one thing for sure, I am like this because I have finally seen her present self. I only had one picture of her and that was when she was six years old and, my parents didn't give any other picture of her. I wanted one, but remembering the tragic past, I think it is best to remain silent and distance my self.

In spite of ten years of not seeing each other I could still remember her overly, I know her very well, just as how much she knew me so much a long time ago.

I stared at her picture and the name inscribed below, and I've never felt so happy like this in my life before, what more if I will come to see her—personally? Could I still talk to her in a normal way? Can I still pretend?

Her brownish hair was short, just enough above her shoulders and her eyes were still the same, auburn eyes that were always smiling and alluring, it's as if I returned back from ten years ago. Yet now was completely different, she had grown up, a beautiful and a dazzling maiden.

Riku Kaito.

My sister.

I would be much happier if we're really blood related and it would be more convenient if that's the case, but regardless to say, we are siblings though not by blood. And because of that…I committed a sin.

My parents told me that Riku was just an adopted child but of course she doesn't know about it, and even though I care for her so much than my own life, I still wonder. Why do my parents love and adore her rather than me, their own son and the real child?

When we were young I always felt insecure and sometimes—I envy my sister so much, she can catch my parent's attention just by doing nothing but smiling. While me, I study hard every night and is always restless. When I saw an opportunity I do grabbed it at any cost, no matter how hard it is for me. Just to please my parents.

There are times before that I hated my sister, and there was even a time that I really bullied her, but at the time, she just smiled at me. How can someone who was obviously guilty not felt guilty if that someone was presented with a smiling angel in front?

That was the time that I realized that she has a very cute smile, and when I saw her smiling, I had realized my mistake and I felt like I was a bad big brother. Since then, I promised to my self that I'll become a perfect brother to her and I will took and protect her, that I will always be in her side.

However, though we're one family, I rarely see her.

Even before when we were young we rarely see each other, it was because I live afar from them, because my parents sent me abroad to study in one of those prestigious schools in England when I was five, and Riku was a new born baby at that time.

It is luckier to me when we see each other for twice a month.

My parents trained me a lot of things, especially at fighting and self defense skills. One of the reasons why they kept me away from them, why they taught me to become so independent, so was that I can live and manage to live without them. But I know it is not like that, there is still a deeper reason behind it. But I couldn't ask. I just could not…because I myself is afraid of the real reasons.

Our majordomo was the one who took care of me since I was born, and I started to live on my own since I was three—afar from my parents and afar from Riku. A small three year old kid who must had been pampered by his parents, who must play and enjoy his kid life rather than being stuck in a faraway county facing none other than but his majordomo—and whom at his early age was obliged to learn how to read and even write? Was that even possible? To me, yes. To other kids I might don't know.

So tell me, whose son who would never felt insecure and felt like he was loathe by his own parents just like—_in my case_?

I admit it, I keep a slight hatred for my parents and that said hatred was even worsen when they forced me to distance myself from my sister. No communications, no visiting, no attachments. As if, we don't even know that each of us existed.

It was the hardest and the most painful decision I made but it was for the best, it was for the best. To my sister, to my parents, and to I my self, it was for the best.

Taking a deep sigh, I was then startled as I heard my phone ringing.

Bringing the phone on my ear, I was then flabbergasted as I heard the caller almost shout,** "Dark, what is this all about???!!!"**

Familiarizing the voice, I shook my head and well—its' a trouble. The caller was my father.

"Hey Dad, it's been a long time."

"The news I heard just now, are you involve in the crime?!"

"What's that, you know I'm in—"

"Japan. Don't fool me my dear son. I know you are now in Japan. Why are you there?"

"Dad, there's nothing wrong if I stay here; Riku is living with you and Mom right?"

"Your sister was there, she's staying there and you knew of that, that's why you are there! How many times shall I remind you, stay away from you sister. And what's with this Black Rose case?!"

"God Dad, are you accusing me of something I would never do for once again in my entire life? I'm not involved in that case and of any case Dad. I'm here because I was called and summoned to teach in Kyou University two years ago, is there any problem about that?"

"Kyou University? Your sister will enter that school, you must leave that school and find another one if you really want to teach. Do you even have specialty in teaching?"

"No, but I can manage. And Dad, I'm not here for Riku and I'm not planning to meet her either. What do you expect me to do, that I will block her way one of these days and, introduce myself and say hi to her? That I will talk to her and say, _'Riku I'm your long lost older brother?'_ I'm not that stupid Dad." I said. Half of it…was a lie. Hope Dad was convinced by that.

"Fine. I trust you Dark and you know that, so don't break the trust I put upon you, son. Sorry, I was just worried about the news. It's just that I don't want to repeat the past again, please do understand."

_Trust? Fah, I've never knew that father still have trust on me. Really, people do pretend even me._

"It's okay Dad. I always do understand the circumstances. Don't worry though; I will not stay here for a long time. After the five year contract I will return back to England."

"Okay. Just one thing Dark, please don't make any connections to her and don't disappoint me. And about the Black Rose case, help in the investigation and find clues and information about that mysterious thief. The Police Chief in Shibuya is my friend and I will let you in as one of the assign police officer. No one knows that you're the legendary Phantom Thief anyway."

"I understand Dad."

"Good." My dad paused for awhile; I even hear him sighing and said, "Son…Don't disappoint me again."

"Of course Dad. Take care of yourself and say hi to Mom for me."

After that, I was the one who hung up the phone.

OoOoOoOoO

Ohayo Guzaimasshu!

Ohayo Sensei!

Those words swirled around inside the campus, students and friends, and teachers exchanging morning greetings along the school ground and to the lobby. But neither of those pleasant greetings was aimed at me. Students that were walking behind, beside and in front of me, their eyes were aimed at me but no one dared to approach or greet the famous and known teacher inside the campus. At least that what's they call of me.

And I think it's because of the unpleasant aura that revolves around me and above my head. Well, I can't help it. I'm like this every time I feel nervous and at the same anxious. It's my own way of saying—_well, even a so-called perfect teacher (do I really sounded like one?) can feel nervous, you know._

"Darrrrrk!" oh well, with the exception my co—teacher Daisuke. "Ohayoooo Guzaimasshuuuu!"

Before he could wrap his stupid heavy arms around my body, I stopped him already and pushed him forward with my hand on his face. "Don't cuddle me Dai, students will think you're gay although in fact, you are."

"Ugh Dark you're so rude. I'm not gay for heaven's sake. I'm just greeting you a pleasant morning, because I think no one does…?" he said while looking around.

"Whatever."

"Hey hey, have you heard the news last night? A mysterious man clad in black cloak appeared out of the blue, and he stolen the museum's oldest artifact! God, is he a successor of the legendary Phantom Thief? Ha-ha."

"Dunno. Don't have time for that stupid news." I retorted and walked ahead of him.

"I think his name is…Black Rose?"

"That is what the media called him, not really his name, stupid."

"See, you were watching that news, you pretty denial guy." By that, I sighed.

When the third bell rang I thought I have to hurry up. It is not proper if the students are much earlier than their teacher to come, which is what I think. "Need to go now, just see yah in the break, but I guess, we will not see each other often this day and onwards Daisuke."

"What do you mean? Hey hey don't just run away!" he shouted as I run off.

I felt my heart thumps so fast and I could even hear the thumping sound, ringing inside me. I was afraid of my own emotions and might be that, my feelings will betray me and cause a lot of troubles. But I guess, as I always do, I can pretend. I am always been.

I cleared my throat and managed to regain my usual self. As I entered my advisory class, there are only few students inside. I fixed the glass properly on my eyes and rolled them at each corner and seats, pairs of eyes were aimed at me, ogling me. Staring with admiration and some were half surprised and others were so daring and yet at a one corner…ghastly, cold and problematic pair of eyes?

Thump!

Thump…thump!

Thump…….Thump! Thump!

My heart beats so fast and I feel like it is going to explode! Riku…she is Riku and there's no way I'm in mistake.

"Ohayo Sensei!" my students greet as all of them politely stood.

I nodded my head and I know I was so damn stupid, my students felt a bit awkward when I went forward without even smiling, not even returning back a greeting to them, not even making any eye contacts. I just stood there as I always been and damn, I don't understand myself anymore, it's as if I don't know what to do and what to lecture this morning. It's as if…I lost my self out of the blue just by seeing her.

But I was pretentious and that's what I did now, pretending as I'm cool and calm. That's the stupidest thing about me.

Glancing back at the right corner, a seat nearest to the windowsill where a girl of precisely sixteen years old was sitting, not even bothering to stand while some others did, not even bothering to glance at the teacher in front, or perhaps she doesn't make any notice to my oblivious presence. _Why? Why is there a deep and gloom aura around her? This is not what I've expected. _

I was expecting to see a cheerful girl, with an alluring smile engrave on her lips; a girl bombarded with happiness and glee, a girl with merry auburn eyes. Not this one. Not this gloomy face. Why Riku?

It has been a long time. It have been a long time since I last saw you, so why do you have to wear such sadly face in front of me at this time of long and awaited meeting? I feel like…

"Sensei?! Time is running, I bet we haven't introduced each of ourselves here." Said one of my students, a guy with blonde hair. He is Mavrick Redcliff a foreign student, well, it's a relief that I've memorize their names and faces last night.

And by that I cleared my throat. "Well, I am Dark Kaito your class adviser and History teacher. Please to meet you, everyone."

I saw Riku turn her sight on me and then, our eyes met. For ten years, ten long years, we haven't made any eye contacts—and finally I had come now.

The gloomy expression on her face was vanishing, her eyes were then seemly surprise, and I bet it was because we have the same family name. Kaito.

If only she know…if only.

"Please to meet you sensei, please take care of us!" half of the class shouted.

"You are all my responsibilities. But inside my class RESPECT is a must, is that clear?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Now, I want you to get a piece of paper and write an essay about your summer vacation, and the things that you expect in this school year as a first year student." I stated, facing now the board.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm not yet done." I said coldly and half pissed, writing something on the board.

_For ten minutes. _

"Ten minutes Sensei? Can you extend it for another ten or twenty minute?" demanded a girl behind my back. And damn, don't test my temper this so early.

Especially not in the first day where I finally saw my sister, but perhaps, that will do well. So even though we are seeing each other, Riku will not bother to adore me because I am a terror teacher, so that she won't be making any connections to me.

Because the only thing that I was hoping was to see her, just see her everyday, and I wasn't planning to make any attachments nor connections on her.

Perhaps, talk?

A short talk with her is enough. Just like that. Just want to hear her voice.

"One more thing, I hate—" I started, taking steps into the aisle. "—repeating instructions."

Killer eye.

Just then, the girl went silent as well as the others. I think they know now, that I am not the kind and the perfect and cool teacher that they were expecting, and well…how sad. This is what I am. This is how I put a barrier to myself between my students and co—teachers, except Daisuke of course. He is so damn stupid to abide my moody attitude.

That class hour ended and for me, I felt like, it was for just minutes.

I haven't heard even Riku's voice this day, because in those entire hours discussing my lectures in front of the whole class she just remained silent as if she wasn't there in the class. Her eyes were on me as I explained my lectures but, I know her mind and ears were not hearing a single word I phrased. As if, her mind and soul was flying out of nowhere. I can sense it. I have been educated in some sort of psychiatric class during my high school life as a part of my extras, so I can read few of human's behaviors. And without a doubt, my younger sister is acting weird and strange. Perhaps she's having a problem that she couldn't tell anybody rather than herself? Perchance I am given a chance to talk to her, then, I will comfort her if that is so. I will give her advice too. And I will beat the bastards that made her feel unpleasant, if that is so. I will protect her this time.

But I guess I think too far. Must erase my too-far-away thoughts.

A one a two a three. I was having a hard time on how to keep the tapping of my feet as soundless as they were as I keep going on my pace. Eyes ogling not just few distances ahead as they were merrily focusing at the holy maiden walking graciously. It is so hard to follow a person without her knowing. Really.

I step and tumble a rock, just then I hide myself behind the post next to me, afraid that Riku might discover and notice my existence behind her back. And it was a relief that she didn't looked behind, so she didn't notice me after all. That I'm tailing her.

I know what I'm doing now is not right, that I am crossing her personal space and privacy yet I can't help but follow her. Yes, I am following her because I want to know where she's living currently and simply because, I want to assure that she is safe as she goes home. _Was that a bad and selfish reason?_

Asking myself with that unanswerable question (unanswerable because I can not answer it myself), I then pushed my glasses up to my nose as I closed my eyes for a moment. But when I opened them slowly I was horrified at the sight in front of me, auburn orbs confusingly gazing at mine, face with full of doubts and accusations. It was Riku's.

I didn't notice her. And shoot!

It was good enough that I don't have any heart problems or else I will die at this minute with heart attack in this sudden occurrence. On contrary, I was speechless. Heart just beating harshly inside but my face doesn't seem to show any disclosure.

"Were you tailing me?" she asked. Eyes still ogling me, as if observing me fully, face seem trying to remember where she had met me.

"Did I act like one? I'm sorry but Miss Kaito, you are in mistake." I retorted, fixing my tie though it wasn't disheveled actually, just trying to get some strength and perhaps words I could think of to say as alibis.

"You know my name? Are you a stalker?!" she exclaimed and I was shocked. Stalker she said.

"Of course not, you're my student so I know your name." I said while taking a few steps away from the post I hid, and away from her ogling eyes.

"Student? Have we met Mister?" she asked again. Is she purposely asking this kind of question, but there is no way she have not remember me right, even as her teacher. How could it be anyway, we just met this morning.

"Didn't I just say I'm your teacher?" I stated emphasizing every word I uttered. And wow. My heart doesn't feel so bad this time, I am calming down and it was a relief. Ugh, only she could make my stony heart beat so fast.

It took her for a moment trying to remember my face, and when she gazed the sky and then back to me again, she clapped his hands as she exclaimed. "Ah I remembered! You're that so-called perfect teacher, Dark Kaito, the one who has the same last name as mine."

"Thanks, you remember." I said as I glance once in a while around us, assuring that no one sees me or us talking with each other. Especially Dad's goons, which were obviously assigned to tail and watch my actions at this very state. Dad sure was so serious for not letting me see my sister, does he sound so selfish?

"So why are you following me Sensei? Can I have a reasonable answer?" she said, she sounded doubtful again.

"I wasn't. I am going this way too, so if you please excuse me. I might walk ahead of you so you wont feel disturb, excuse me Miss Kaito." I covered up, tongue almost twisting and damn I was lying, again. I walked ahead of her and I can hear her footsteps behind me. The street was empty and her sound is so clear to hear. Somehow, I am hating the quietness of the street coz it only made me hear my heart's drumming session.

"You live near here Sensei? Well, my apartment is just few steps ahead, and you take the same path as mine. Does that mean we're neighbors? Cause you know, that would be nice." She said in glee tone and I stopped from my pace for seconds, turning my head to glance at her in a dubious look.

I didn't know (maybe I forgot) that she was so blunt and straight forward kind of a girl, her gloom expressions earlier is so different from how she acts right now. It's been years since we parted and I can't remember all of her characters and traits, perhaps even some of those were forgotten and were replaced with new personalities. That's even possible. Because human changes, every minute and every now and then, human do changes. Even me.

"Hey sensei, I said—do you live in this street too? Are we neighbors then?" it was that repetition that I've had myself and I even shake my head as I said, "No."

"Then why are you taking this path?" she sure has never-ending questions. As expected from my sister.

"This is shortcut to my home." I answered. I know talking with her like this isn't even right and I injected that in my mind long ago before I decided to fly in this country. Because what if she would remember me? What if she would remember this face that caused her pain and trauma and the cause of her one-year staying comatose in the hospital? What if… and if that happens I know I'll curse my self for the whole life for causing her remembering the pain. And because of that I understand how my Dad wants to get rid of me out of Riku's life. I guess that now answers my question, Dad loves and value my sister more than I. That sounded painful in my part but, I'm happy because Dad loves RIku as his own daughter, that he treats her like his own.

It was that moment of reminiscing the ugly past—well, that's what I call it, that someone with monotone voice called out her name, it even echoed on the street. I pour my sight ahead and my spectacles was in no mistake, I saw a man of about same age as I standing outside an apartments' gate—guess it was Riku's said apartment earlier. The said mad though is quite mysterious.

"Riku!!!" the man called out again, and he does wear spectacles too that only makes him look austere kind of a man. His short neat hair is like an open light blue sky, and he wears a suit more likely a police officer's suit! A police? No, the way he gesture and the way he look, he's more likely a professional detective.

"Satoshi!" she answered back running now towards the man, her voice was cheerful. I was entranced because her cheerful voice captivated me wholly and I couldn't even blink my eyes because it was focused only to her, to her that was smiling wholeheartedly. And for ten years I longed to see that smile and I promise that I will be her clown just to make her that kind of smile. But in reality, that smile wasn't aimed…at me. It wasn't me she was smiling at. It wasn't.

When I saw her hugging the guy and kissed him in the cheek I was totally thunderstruck. The guy smiled and patted her in the head, and Riku…smiled back again. I was Flabbergasted. Teeth gritting as my hands were painfully clenching.

Jealousy.

Who was that man standing there, having Riku on his open arms?! I can't quite imagine that Riku is living with someone else in the apartment; it's not supposed to be like that. Is he Riku's lover? I can not accept that….not that I'm complaining and absolutely the jealousy I feel isn't like of an abandoned admirer—it's just that, as her brother I won't allow my sister slept with another man, not at this young age!!!

"Sensei!" my senses was brought back to me as I heard her voice calling, her hands gesturing for me to come closer to them, and it was a damnation. It is not my intent to get near to them because it might be that I'll unconsciously punch the guy center on his nose, but my feet seem have mind and instead brought me in front of them. But perhaps it was my mind as well; some part of me wanted to know what a guy was doing in Riku's apartment.

"Sensei, this is Satoshi-oniichan. Oniichan, this man is my advisory teacher at the university!" she said, introducing us both to each other. Oniichan? So that explains why, the man is her bro—brother what?

?

?

?

He is Riku's brother? What is happening here? Riku doesn't have any brother rather than me, what is this all about?

"Hey, glad to know my sister's sensei. You are Dark Kaito, right? I hope my sister isn't so naughty at school." He stated and he sounded serious, and he act as if, he really is a big brother of Riku. Come to think of it, the way he patted her a moment ago it was not like a lover's passionate act.

And why Riku acted as if he's really her brother?

"You're—her brother?" I confirmed.

"Yes. Is it not obvious?" the guy named Satoshi, and was Riku's claimed brother answered, pissed. He glared at me and I know he must seem annoyed at the words I emitted but I returned back his stony glares and he was shut a moment.

"Your sister just doesn't look like you." I retorted irksomely.

This is a start of brother rivalry, perhaps. And it seem that I am almost defeated, because Riku doesn't even know me, the connection that we have, and worst is—Riku thought this guy named Satoshi was her brother. This is a conundrum. Fearful conundrum.

OoOoOoOoO

That moment ended with so much dire and dark auras revolving around Satoshi and I, the brother Riku thought she truly have, and what more—I found out that he is working with the NPA and was assigned in Shibuya Police Department. When Riku invited me to go inside their rent apartment to have some tea I almost refused. I want to refuse but, the girl insisted and damn I can't complain.

The only way to hide my puzzlement and my abhorrence for the man is to pour a fake smile, god, I fake a smile for almost thirty minutes staying in that apartment. Nonetheless, it was not only me who fake a smile back then because that Satoshi was so obvious forcing a smile, as well, while we were having a slight conversation about Riku's first day in class. Fah, he dislikes me I know. I dislike him a thousand times though.

I found out too that Riku really believe Satoshi was her brother, and I found out that my sister idolizes the famous thief—Black Rose. Damn it, even my sister was entranced by him and I do so, not like the idea. What so good on him by the way?! He was just a thief who prioritize stealing museums artifacts, a coward hiding in Black Rose identity so that civilized populace will be tricked and get addicted to him. He was just a mask façade, an illusion, a fake entity that want to hide his horrendous self by means of hiding his face with a mask and black outfit—stealing is not even his main reason I surely know, he doesn't deserve any popularity! His character doesn't even exist in real life. As I say, he was just a coward hiding in his black cloak. Not wanting anyone to know his unfortunate and miserable self, no good about him in short.

That encounter with my sister's _fake-fake-fake-fakeeee_ brother was totally obnoxious. One thing that comes in my mind as I am walking continuously on this empty solid street, _ask_ father about the dramatic brother thing of that man Satoshi, I know father must have something to know about it. I hate the idea too, that Riku mistook someone else to be her brother, where in fact—I am still here…

Damn it Dad. You must hate me a lot to do this kind of thing.

My mind was full of those horrific and miserable thoughts that I didn't even notice that I am now in front of the mansion, _how I got here_—I do not exactly know and remember. The door clicked from inside and it opened. Mr. Chou welcomed me as he bowed and smiled, just then I sighed problematically.

I can see the old man's worried face, he know it really when I am problematic by just sighing. He know me very well just as how much my formerly majordomo Tsubuyuki knew me. Well, Mr. Chou is Mr. Tsubuyuki's stepbrother, and when Tsubuyuki died…Mr. Chou took his placed as my butler. Both became so fond and close to me, somehow though, they act and complete my father's hole on me.

"Do you have an important task you want me to comply, Young Master? You look hassle by the way." The old man said, taking off my coat and placed it on his thin arms.

"Yes." I retorted tediously, "Please die down Black Rose issues, and pay those bastard magazines and TV shows that have his video and stolen pictures. That Black Rose must not gain such popularity."

"That's not even possible Young Master, even you pay them they will still continue featuring him. He had caught so much attention that can not be erased so easily."

"Well, if that is so, I made a new decision. Burn the costume Mr. Chou. Black Rose won't make any more appearances." I ordered as I took a step up on the staircase.

"He had started it already so he must make responsible for it until end." The old man's blunt statement froze me suddenly. "I can see that Black Rose doesn't want to reveal his identity because of a certain person, and now Black Rose doesn't want to continue his mission at all because of that person. I understand the circumstance; however, Black Rose must not surrender just because he was scared to hurt her. Remember that Black Rose has a function and tasks to achieve before it's too late, or else, not only one person will suffer, but millions."

"I don't want to commit mistakes again, Chou." I answered lowly, gazing down at the man. "Why I am doing this stupid thing anyway? Sometimes I do not know myself anymore, for all people, why me." My arms grasp the cold crystalline rim of the staircase tightly.

"Everyone make mistakes, but everyone learned from their mistakes." He stated and added, "If Black Rose doesn't want to hurt another person, or perhaps another people, then Black Rose must make sure that he won't make mistakes again, that he will be much careful this time than he was before."

"That's not easy Chou. Even now I am careless, aren't I?" I said with a half fake laugh.

"You have the abilities I believe Young Master, so I deem you're the only who can do Black Rose mission."

"That's insane. I failed as the Phantom Thief years ago so what's the difference this time—that's the realization I am now considering as exactly true. Phantom Thief, Black Rose, they're just an illusion I want to erase. I was even thinking, those two facades aren't I even the slightest bit."

"Of course you are not them. Without their masks you are just an ordinary man, a human with emotions. But those two need you to act as one, without you they wouldn't exist, and without them, there is no you. And if there is no you then lots of people will face chaos."

"Emotions? Are you saying I can still have those after all these years of pretense? Beware of your words Mr. Chou. "I said as I got pissed of his words.

"My apologies Young Master. "He sighed, "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Saying that I suddenly remember that I have something else to know, a puzzle I must have an answer.

"Call Dad," I uttered seriously, "I must talk to him."

OoOoOoOoO

END

flamecca's note: kyaaaaaaahn!!! I don't know if you like this chapter but for me, I totally like this chap because Riku and Dark finally reunited!!! Although it was a bit sad that Riku doesn't remember him actually, sniff. I hope she will hopefully have her memories back, why did she lose her memories by the way? Well, that's still a secret this time but it will reveal sooner. What's Satoshi doing here and pretend as Riku's brother??? Is Dark the Phantom Thief and Black Rose are just one person? Uhn that is one fact about this story. Nah anyway, if you have some guess about the flow of the story then I will be open and glad if you'll share it to us, I will applause you if you can guess right.

If this fanfic is boring then PM me honestly and I will not bite you I promise, if not, then give me some reviews haha.

DISCLAIMER: Lyrics above aren't mine, yeah. It was own by Gackt Camui a male Japanese singer in Japan; I'm just one of his fans though. The song's title is 'What Can I do For You?' Plus, DN Angel is not mine too. This is just a fanfic, oke.

I like the lyrics above and somehow, it fit this fanfic. Ha-ha.


End file.
